


i could set this world on fire and call it rain

by justaduelist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: hunt for freedom-ish, poem-ish, setting things on fire-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: ronan lynch is running and he might just never stop





	i could set this world on fire and call it rain

and the moment i see smoke i see freedom  
like dragons burning the princes alive  
saving their princesses from endless boredom  
enslaved to the rings at their hands

freedom is a precious thing in many ways  
it's never really there  
but sometimes it just is visible  
but never there

so when i set the world on fire  
i might have just inhaled a bit  
of this freedom so precious  
this life so unlived

so oh i'm running now  
running faster and faster and faster  
i'm almost reaching it  
but i'm never really there

but when you see my footprints  
when you see my dream things  
when you see my everything  
everything i left behind

you might just see the freedom  
you might just see my pain

so i set this world on fire  
to purify my wounds  
and the fire falling down on me  
somehow looked a lot like water


End file.
